


Domestic

by TheMostChaotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostChaotic/pseuds/TheMostChaotic
Summary: Dean use to hate mornings but now he loves them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: My Bookmark





	Domestic

Dean could feel the cozy warmth of the sunlight streaming through his and Cas's bedroom window and onto his back. It was a perfect spring morning, with the warm body of the love of his life spooning him, one of his lovers arms was wrapped around his wast, where as the other one went under his head and onto his chest holding him pressed against the chest of his love, the thin sheets covering them. Dean could sense Cas shifting slightly behind him and the arm supporting his head moved out from under him. Dean felt the rough fingers of his angel brush lightly through his hair, combing it softly.

"You awake, De?" Cas's normally rough voice was even rougher than usual, his warm breath brushed lightly against Dean's neck. 

"Mmhm," Dean answered shortly. He did not want to get up this morning. He was far too comfortable where he was.

"You're sure glad you don't have to get up, aren't you?"

Instead of answering Dean flipped himself over and buried his head into Cas's chest. "Sleep," he muttered.

Dean felt his lover's chest rumble with laughter. 

They continued to lay pressed together for several long minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Of course the moment was too perfect to last long. 

"Da! Da! Da!" The door bursted open to admit their four year-old daughter, Claire. She jumped up onto the foot of the bed. "Daaaaaaaa!" She flopped down on the bed, wriggling her way between her fathers. "Papa, Da's ignoring me!"

"Hey there, bee!" Cas shifted away from Dean and picked up his daughter.

Dean let out a whine at the loss of his personal heater. He blinked open his eyes, trying to adjust them so he could see his daughter and husband. 

"Da's still waking up Bee. I don't think you should bother him, you know how he is when he's tired."

"He's like a bear!" The four year old clapped her hands. 

"That's right! Now, why did you come running in here for?"

At this point Dean had finally been able to adjust his eyes and could now see his daughter sitting atop 'Papa' (Cas) while Cas was holding her wast, making sure she didn't tumble off the bed if she moved around too much. The little girl was bouncing up and down, eyes dancing with glee.

"Ben and I were wondering if we could watch cartoons! But Da said we had to ask him or you first, so I came to ask you guys!" The young one explained.

Ben was Dean and Cas's three year-old son, and Claire's little brother. 

"Of course you can watch cartoons, and Da and I'll make some breakfast for you two monkeys in a little bit, sound good?"

Dean couldn't have stopped the huge smile that crossed his face if he tried, which he didn't. He watched his daughter bounce off the bed and run out their bedroom door, leaving it ajar enough for a cool breeze from the rest of the house sweep into the cozy bedroom. Dean shivered when he felt the cold air and was reminded that his heater had moved away from him. He crawled across his shared bed and flopped down on Cas. 

"Warm," he simply said. 

"Babe, we go to get up."

Dean didn't move.

"We've got to make breakfast," there was a long pause, "Dean, get up."

"No." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as if he was making sure he wouldn't escape.

"I'll arrange for us to have tonight alone."

This peaked Deans interest. "Like a date? Or like, all night?"

"All night. We can go out to eat, and watch a movie, without worrying if it's too violent for the kids. Then we can come back here and have some fun, but only if you get up right now."

With that Dean scrambled off Cas, "Deal." The offer sounded way too good to be true, but if Cas wasn't bluffing than Dean couldn't wait for a night without the kids. Not that he didn't love them, but they were an exhausting handful the majority of the time. A night with the love of his life was just what he needed.


End file.
